


You’ve got to be kidding me

by MaddieWrites



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sick Fic, but Mark is sick all the time and Jack is so done with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Mark is sick again, and it’s up to Jack to take care of him... For the third time this month. Mark may be the one who’s actually sick, but Jack is fucking sick of it.





	You’ve got to be kidding me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested/inspired by my lovely beta reader, Emma, who wholeheartedly enjoyed it. Thanks for everything you do behind the scenes, and for continuing to inspire and support me along the way.

“Jack?” Mark called, bursting into a coughing fit. “Jack, can you bring the thermometer in here? I think I’m sick.”  
“No, you’re not sick again. You are not allowed to be sick again. You were sick a week ago,” Jack said in disbelief, bringing the thermometer to his boyfriend. Mark took it from him.  
“Jack,” He sighed looking at the numbers it displayed. “I have some bad news.”  
“No.”  
“101.6,” Mark read.  
“No!” Jack groaned. “You’re getting your tonsils out right now so you’re never sick again. Bring me a knife; I’m taking them out myself.”  
“We talked about this; the doctor said that wouldn’t help. I’m just sick because it’s winter, and people get sick in winter,” Mark explained, reaching for the tissue box.  
“Mark. You’ve been sick four separate times in the last three months. I’m real tired of this shit.”  
“You think I’m not tired of it too? I’m the one who’s sick!” Mark laughed, then started coughing.  
“I know, but caring for a sick person 24/7 isn’t easy.” Jack sighed. “So go to bed so you get better fast. Goodnight.”  
“I love you," Mark called after his boyfriend.  
“Fuck off you sick son of a bitch,” Jack called back. 

“I brought you water. Drink it,” Jack said, setting a cup of water on the table.  
“Can you bring me some soup too, baby?” Mark asked, making puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend.  
“Of course, I would certainly do that for you, but you ate all the fucking soup last fucking week when you were sick like you always fucking are! Now I gotta go buy soup,” He grumbled. “One cold and you’re completely bedridden.”  
“I can’t help it! I get sick easily. Pick up a few boxes of tissues while you’re out.”  
“Yeah, because you used all those too. There was a spider in the kitchen and I went to grab a tissue but oh no! The box was empty. Who empties a tissue box and leaves it sitting there empty, Mark? How am I supposed to know I need to get a new box of tissues if you don’t throw out the old box? I thought we had tissues in the kitchen because there was a tissue box there, but no, that box was empty,” Jack rattled on as he headed out.  
“Don’t I get a kiss?” Mark pouted.  
“No, because if you get me sick, you won’t do shit to help me. Drink your damn water and go back to bed.”  
“I love you too!” Mark called after him.

“There.” Jack set a bowel of soup on the bedside table. “There’s your fucking soup. Do you know how bad traffic is in LA on a Monday afternoon? No, you don’t, because your boyfriend didn’t get sick and send you out into the madness of the city because he wants soup and he can’t throw a fucking tissue box away.”  
“Thank you.” Mark smiled.  
“Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome. Now eat it and recover, you dummy.” Jack smiled.  
“Will do.”

“Really? Really Mark? All over the floor? You were in the shower, but decided you couldn’t throw up in there where it’s pretty easy to wash down the drain. No, you decided for some reason to had to throw up in the toilet, but instead you just vomit all over the floor, and all over the bath mat.”  
“I’m sorry, I’m high on pain medicine, and I wasn’t thinking straight,” Mark explained sheepishly.  
“Well you aren’t straight, so that explains the thinking.”  
And for some reason, that was the funniest thing Mark had ever heard. He started cackling, laughing harder than he’d ever laughed before.  
“Okay, you’ve officially lost it. Go lay down, I’ll clean this up.” Jack spun him around and gave him a soft push towards the bedroom. Mark stumbled over to the bed, still laughing hysterically. He lay there, giggling to himself, while Jack cleaned the bathroom, then joined him in bed.  
“Goodnight, Mark.”  
“Goodnight. Thanks for taking care of me,” The American said softly.  
“Yeah, yeah. It’s the right thing to do and all that. And I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Mark said. “Um, Jack?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I threw up in the kitchen too. That’s why I had to take a shower.”  
“God damn it, Mark! You’re like a cat, aren’t you? All you do is sleep and when you’re awake you just vomit all over everything I’ve ever loved!”  
“At least it wasn’t in the recording room. All those cables...” Mark trailed off, then started giggling again.  
“Go to sleep, you giggly bitch.” Jack sighed, getting up to clean yet another mess.  
“I love you, Jack.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and a comment if you liked it, and have a great day and/or night!


End file.
